


Under the Deep Blue Sky

by violinsweetie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinsweetie/pseuds/violinsweetie
Summary: Zhang Yixing is the crown prince of the Mongols, who have been overthrown from their once prosperous Yuan dynasty by the Ming dynasty. He is young, handsome, and talented, yet refuses to get married for a reason he has hidden deep in his heart. Xu Feiyan is the second eldest princess of the Ming royal family, skilled in everything from the medicinal arts to dance to painting. A single visit from the Mongol Khan and his sons brings these two royal children together, and something about Feiyan strikes a chord in Yixing's heart. When their fathers arrange a political marriage between them, both can't be more against it, but neither have a choice in the matter. Will Feiyan be able to find her place among the Mongols? And more importantly, will she be able to untie the knot that has existed in Yixing's heart for five years and help him become one of the best rulers the Mongols have ever seen?





	1. First Meeting

Wind blew softly through the trees, the sound of the leaves rustling pairing with the soft sounds of hooves against the well worn dirt road. A smiling young man called from his place near the front of the travelers.

 

“There’s such good weather today, isn’t there, Royal Brother?” He chirped cheerfully. 

 

“I suppose.” The man next to him agreed with a little grumble. 

 

“Cheer up!” The younger man urged him, “It’s not every day we get to travel out here.” 

 

“I’d rather not.” The other man replied, a little sulk playing on his lips, though he knew better than to let it show.

 

“Leave him be, Luhan.” A third man rode his horse up between the two brothers, “He’s just being cranky because Father made him come.”

 

“I have no interest in diplomatic relationships with the Han people.” The grumpy young man replied with a soft huff. 

 

“Don’t let Father hear you say that, Zhang Yixing.” The third man warned, “You are the crown prince, so you’d better act like one.” A soft pout settled onto Yixing’s lips, though he straightened his back as their father, the khan, turned to look at his sons briefly. Yixing glared at the man next to him.

 

“You know why I don’t want to go, Yifan.” He said with a frown. Yifan reached out and gently patted his younger brother on the shoulder.

 

“I know.” He said softly, “But there’s little choice when it comes to politics and diplomacy, Yixing. You know that.” Yixing sighed deeply. He was crown prince of the Mongols, one of the best generals in the army, and yet he didn’t have the ability to refuse one trip to Ming territory. Going there, seeing the people there, reminded him too much of  _ her _ . But at the same time, he knew Yifan was right. 

 

_ I just hope this is over soon. _

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Ming Palace _

 

In a place further away from the journeying Mongols, a young woman was feeling the same sentiments as the Mongol prince. Pink lips pouted in a light sulk, long fingers playing with an ink brush. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked out the window.

 

“Why do I have to dance at the welcome banquet?” She muttered.

 

“Because you are the best at dancing amongst all of us.” An older woman replied from her seat behind the sulking woman, her nimble fingers moving her needle skillfully through a swath of light green cloth. The younger woman scoffed.

 

“Yeah right.” She replied, “Father probably just wants to find me a husband. I hear the Mongol khan is bringing some of his sons with him.” 

 

“Who are all very talented young men.” The older woman added, “Perhaps you’ll like them, Feiyan.” Feiyan’s pout deepened and she tossed her ink brush unceremoniously into the jar holding the rest.

 

“I will not be the victim of a political marriage.” She said firmly, “I’m going to marry who I want, Feiying, just like you and your husband.”

 

“I was also arranged to start with.” Feying reminded her calmly, “Besides, it is our duty to help keep the country in peace. The Mongols must be placated. Our dynasty just overthrew them not long ago after all. This is what you were trained for, Feiyan.” Feiyan huffed and stood from her seat.

 

“Father better not try to marry me off.” She declared, “Or else, I’m running away!”  Feiying laughed softly.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” She replied. Feiyan sighed, knowing that her words were just all talk. She’d never be able to escape a political marriage if her father, the Emperor, decided on it. Her only hope was that none of the Khan’s sons caught her father’s eye.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Ming Dynasty, Yixing _

 

Yixing stifled a yawn as music and the sound of chatter filled his ears. 

 

“Would you like some more wine, Crown Prince?” Yixing turned at the query to look at the Ming prince sitting next to him.

 

“That would be lovely.” He replied, plastering a smile onto his face even though he couldn’t care less either way. As he sipped absently at his wine, his gaze traveled slowly around the banquet hall. As much as he hated to admit it, the architecture was indeed impressive, as Luhan had been happy to point out as soon as they had arrived. The walls were decorated tastefully, not so overly done that it became gaudy. Dragons snaked down the sides of the columns holding up the room, their golden bodies frozen in majestic splendor. Yixing sighed as he looked at his brothers. Yifan was deeply engrossed in conversation with another prince across the room, while Luhan was happily watching the dance performance. 

 

_ Well, at least some of us are enjoying themselves. _

 

Yixing closed his eyes for a moment, and he could almost hear the echo of  _ her  _ voice in his ear, as if she was sitting right next to him.

 

_ “Oh Yixing, it’s so beautiful! I thought I’d never get a chance to see the royal palace!” _

 

Yixing let out a deep sigh and was about to call a maid over to refill his cup when a soft hush descended over the room, and the dancers cleared from the middle of the banquet hall. Some of the candles were blown out to dim the lighting, and Yixing looked over curiously as a single female dancer walked into the room. She wore a dress made from sea green fabric, paired with a similarly colored cloth over her face and a red silk ribbon to hold back her long hair. Her sleeves were long enough to cover her hands, and they reached elegantly towards the ground as the dancer raised one arm and tilted her body towards the floor.

 

_ Who is that? _

 

A single musical note was struck by the musicians sitting nearby, and the girl slowly turned her head, one arm moving up in a circle. Her body moved to follow the slow rhythm of the music, and despite his reservations, Yixing couldn’t help but be entranced. The soft flow of her dress, the elegant twirls her body made...it brought an old memory to the surface of Yixing’s mind, a memory he had long buried in an attempt to forget everything. 

 

_ The light twirls and leaps the girl executed on the grassland drew Yixing’s attention, and he came over to join her, their bodies moving in tandem. The girl laughed as he pulled her into his arms as they danced. _

 

_ “Xing gege!” She chirped happily, leaning against his chest while looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. _

 

Green silk slipped through Yixing’s hands, and with a start, he found himself staring into a pair of shocked dark brown eyes. Startled, he realized that he had somehow risen from his seat and joined the dancer at the middle of the dance floor.

 

_ What am I doing? _

 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ Feiyan _

 

_ What is he doing? _

 

Feiyan froze as one of the visiting Mongol guests suddenly rose from his seat to join her at the center of the banquet hall. Judging from his expression, he didn’t quite know the answer to that question either. Feiyan bit her lip as she felt all eyes staring at the two of them. Even the musicians had stopped, unsure of what to do. Feiyan swallowed hard. If anything, she knew one thing for sure.

 

_ I can’t stop now. _

 

She reached out and pulled the mysterious man to her, turning him into a part of her dance. She had danced playfully with her brothers before, but never officially like this. But somehow, this man didn’t seem unfamiliar with dancing either. His body moved fluidly along to the beats of the music, and he seemed to sense what she intended to do next before she had barely even moved.

 

_ Who is this man? _

 

The music faded away, and Feiyan let out her breath slowly as she found herself uncomfortably close to the Mongolian man. She cleared her throat and stepped away, her heart pounding her chest.

 

_ What just happened? _

 

The sound of clapping broke through her thoughts, and she looked up to see the Mongol Khan clapping, a broad smile on his face. The Emperor was smiling too, and looked down at Feiyan.

 

“Feiyan, say your greetings.” He said. Feiyan folded her hands together, placed them at her left hip, and dipped in a curtsey.

 

“Greetings, Great Khan.” She said demurely, “I am Xu Feiyan, second princess of the Great Ming.”

 

“You are a very talented woman, Princess Feiyan.” The Khan replied, and Feiyan ducked her head humbly.

 

“You are exaggerating, Great Khan.” She replied, “It is all thanks to my father’s grace and favor.” The Khan laughed and looked at Feiyan’s father.

 

“My son has also enjoyed dancing our traditional Mongolian dances since he was a child.” He said, “But it has been five years since I have seen him dance. I am both pleased and surprised that the princess could bring out the desire in him to dance today.” Feiyan peeked curiously over at the man standing next to her, who was looking more uncomfortable by the second. So he was a prince? The prince bowed, one arm pressed over his chest so that his hand touched the opposing shoulder.

 

“Greetings, Your Majesty.” He said, his voice rumbling softly from the bottom of his throat. The Khan clapped his hands together, and Feiyan was starting to feel wary of the way his eyes had lit up.

 

“Emperor of Ming, this is my crown prince, Yixing. He is 18 years old, but he has yet to take a wife. It seems that he and your daughter are a very good match to each other.” He began, and Feiyan looked up in alarm before catching her father’s warning gaze. 

 

“Yes, indeed it does seem that they are a good match.” The Emperor replied, “In fact, I was thinking of creating a bond between our nations through marriage. I think Feiyan would make the perfect wife for the Crown Prince. She is already 16 years old.” Feiyan heard Yixing suck in his breath next to her, and peeked over to see that his expression was one of barely controlled outrage. 

 

_ At least I’m not the only one,  _ Feiyan thought.

 

“Wonderful!” The Khan laughed, and Feiyan closed her eyes as reality sunk in. Her worst nightmare had come true.

sed her eyes as reality sunk in. Her worst nightmare had come true.


	2. It begins

_ Ming Palace, Yixing _

 

“I am  _ not  _ getting married!” Yixing growled as he glared boldly up at his father. The Khan sighed and shook his head.

 

“You have no choice, Yixing. It is for the good of our country and yourself. You will be Khan one day, and you cannot stay unmarried.” He replied.

 

“Father, you  _ know  _ why I will not take a wife!” Yixing replied petulantly, crossing his arms.

 

“I know, and while I understand, there is still no other choice for you, Yixing.” The Khan replied firmly, “It is good to establish close relationships with the Ming royalty. Besides, it seems that you like the princess anyway.” Yixing sighed in frustration.

 

“I don’t know why I did what I did, but it’s not what you think!” He protested, “I’m not going to marry her!” He flinched as his father slammed a hand onto his desk.

 

“That’s enough, Yixing! A child’s marriage has always been decided by their parents, and you are no different. You are going to marry Xu Feiyan, and that is final!” Yixing sighed deeply and sensed from his father’s tone that the conversation wasn’t going to be continued.

 

“Yes Father.” He said as he bowed. His hands clenched to his sides as he walked out of the room, his breathing barely controlled to hide his fury. He knew his father was right, whether he liked it or not, but no one could force him to love Princess Feiyan.

 

“It’d probably be in your best interest not to anger Father too much.” Yifan advised him as Yixing stormed out of the guest chambers they had been given, “He has good intentions for this marriage anyway.” Yixing growled and glared at his brother.

 

“I swore never to marry, Yifan, and I intended to keep my word!” He declared. Yifan raised an eyebrow.

 

“If you insist on that, Xing’er, you’d just end up giving up the throne too.” He replied, “And Father would never let you do that. Besides, Princess Feiyan looks like the perfect choice to be your  _ khatun _ . Her strengths and beauty are known throughout the land.” Yixing crossed his arms.

 

“I’ll marry her if I have to.” He conceded, “But no one can make me love her. No one, and that includes you and Father.” He walked off before Yifan could get in another word, glaring at any servant passing by who dared to look at him.

 

_ I will never accept that princess as my wife! _

 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ Ming Palace, Feiyan _

 

Feiyan’s scream of frustration echoed through the room, which was currently covered in the plethora of things she had thrown across the room. Her maids hovered anxiously by the door, torn between tending to their mistress and avoiding getting smacked in the face by whatever she decided to throw next.

 

“I had a feeling this would happen.” A deep voice drew the maids’ attention, and they bowed to the tall young man that had appeared behind them.

 

“Your Highness.” They murmured softly. 

 

“I will go talk to her.” The young man said, and swept into the chambers before the maids could say another word. 

 

“Feiyan?” He called as he walked deeper into the expansive chambers, barely dodging a pillow that came flying his way.

 

“Calm down there, little tiger.” He teased as he spotted the furious princess sitting on her bed, arms crossed with a sulk curling her bottom lip up. The young man sat down and gently patted Feiyan’s head.

 

“Who has angered our little bird now?” He asked kindly. Feiyan huffed and ducked away from his grasp.

 

“You know what happened, Royal Brother!” She said, puffing out her cheeks, “I only agreed to dance! I didn’t agree to be engaged!” The prince chuckled and took Feiyan’s hand before she threw another object in a random direction.

 

“The Mongol prince seemed quite taken to you.” He said, “I heard that he hasn’t danced in many years.”

 

“What does that matter to me?” Feiyan snapped, “I don’t want to marry to Mongolia, Tianjun  _ gege _ !” Tianjun reached over and gently hugged his younger sister.

 

“I know, Yan’er.” He said softly, “And I don’t want to see you go either. But as royals, we are fated to a life of luxury at the same time as a life of no choice in the way our life plays out.” Feiyan felt tears fill her eyes, and she buried her face into her brother’s chest.

 

“There’s no way out of it, is there?” She asked faintly. Tianjun shook his head and gently patted her on the back.

 

“I’m sorry Feiyan. I can’t tell you anything besides to accept your fate.” He said gently, “But if the Mongol prince ever bullies you, just send me a letter. I’ll go teach him a lesson immediately, important political relationships or not!” Feiyan giggled at that and brushed at her tears.

 

“I always knew you loved me best, Royal Brother.” She said as she gave Tianjun a hug. Someone cleared their throat, and Feiyan pulled away from her brother to see the Mongol Crown Prince standing in the doorway.

 

“Am I interrupting?”  He asked, one eyebrow arching elegantly as he looked at the siblings. Feiyan huffed.

 

“In fact, you are!” She replied, “I’m having a very important conversation with my brother.” 

 

“Don’t be rude.” Tianjun admonished. Feiyan pouted and turned away, crossing her arms.

 

“May I have a word with my fiance?” Yixing asked, “Alone, preferably.” Feiyan shot her brother a desperate look, but Tianjun rose smoothly to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

 

“Of course, future brother-in-law.” He replied.

 

“Brother!” Feiyan spluttered as Tianjun patted her on the shoulder and left the room. Feiyan frowned at Yixing and made sure to sit taller to look bigger than she actually was.

 

“May I help you,  _ Jinong _ ?” She asked coolly, folding her hands in her lap. Yixing looked at her curiously.

 

“You know our language?” He asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Feiyan sighed.

 

“Slightly regretfully, but yes.” She replied, “It seems like my father was preparing me for this from the start.” Yixing smirked.

 

“You’re an interesting girl, Princess Feiyan.” He commented, “You play the part of a perfect princess and then become completely the opposite when you’re away from the guests.”

 

“I will take that as a compliment.” Feiyan replied, meeting his gaze boldly. A little smirk tilted up the corner of Crown Prince Yixing’s lips, and despite Feiyan’s resistance towards him, the little movement made her heart skip a beat. 

 

“What an interesting girl.” He repeated, “But I hope you get one thing straight: I will never love you, so don’t try and imagine otherwise.” Feiyan folded her hands calmly in her laps and met his gaze levelly.

 

“You needn’t worry about that.” She replied, “I’m only marrying you because it is my father’s order and beneficial to my great Ming. I won’t even dream of having feelings for you.” Yixing smirked again and turned away, walking towards the door.

 

“Good. I’m glad we have an understanding.” He called before leaving her chambers, “I will see you on our wedding day.” Feiyan hissed and balled her hands into fists.

 

_ What an arrogant man! _

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Two weeks later _

 

The air hung thick and heavy over the Ming Palace, matching the heaviness that was weighing down on Feiyan’s chest. Her maids bustled around her as they finished packing her things and dressing her in the bright red wedding clothes. The long red sleeves draped all the way down to Feiyan’s wrists, the sleek fabric of the dress covered in swirling patterns sewn with gold string. The gold headdress chimed softly with every movement as Feiyan turned her head to look around her chamber one last time.  A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes to engrave it into her memory.

 

“The groom has arrived!” One of the eunuchs called from outside. Feiyan swallowed hard.

 

_ And so it begins. _

 

One of the maids draped the red cloth over her head, and Feiyan was led slowly out of her chambers into the sunlight. Feiyan could hear the soft swishing of horse tails, and the murmur of men talking. A gentle pair of hands took Feiyan’s, and she smiled under the cloth as she recognized Tianjun’s touch.

 

“You look beautiful today, little sister.” He said softly, “I will come see you once you settle in.” Feiyan nodded.

 

“I will be waiting.” She promised. Another pair of hands smoothed down the cloth on her shoulders, and Feiyan bobbed in a curtsey as she recognized her father’s touch.

 

“Father.” Her voice caught as she swallowed down tears. 

 

“Be brave, my daughter.” The Emperor said gently as he squeezed her shoulders, “And never forget that you are a princess of the great Ming royalty.” Feiyan steeled herself and nodded.

 

“Yes, Father.” She replied. 

 

“Do not worry, Your Majesty.” She heard Crown Prince Yixing say from his position at the front, “I will look after her.”

 

“I trust you will, Prince.” The Emperor replied. Feiyan bit her lip.

 

_ We’ll have to see about that one. _

 

A maid helped Feiyan into the waiting palanquin, and with a clang of the instruments included as part of the bridal procession, she began her journey to her new home.


	3. A chaotic beginning

_ One week later, Mongolia _

 

The loud music playing outside was festive, mixed with the sounds of cheerful laughter and feet stomping in a dance to the music. Whoops of delight went up as men, likely drunk, spun around each other in circles around the large bonfire that had been set for the wedding feast. Inside the marriage tent, Feiyan let out a soft sigh as she waited for Yixing to come. The large red veil covering her face blocked mostly everything from view, and per custom, she wasn’t allowed to move from her position on the bed until the groom arrived. 

 

“Is he coming or not…” She muttered, feeling bored. She heard the sound of the tent flap moving, and straightened up quickly.

 

“Wife.” A familiar voice spoke, strained and sounding like it took all possible willpower to say that single word. Feiyan swallowed hard.

 

“Highness.” She replied, folding her hands in her lap. Feiyan heard a deep sigh emanate from Yixing’s direction, and the soft pad of footsteps came closer until his fingers snagged the edge of the red cloth and pulled it away. She raised her eyes and looked into the stormy dark eyes of her new husband. Yixing’s face was a cold mask as he held out his hand to Feiyan. She hesitated, then slipped her hand into his before gracefully rising from the bed. Yixing’s hand was warm, calloused from years of battle practice and experience. Given other circumstances, his grasp would have been comforting. But now, it took all of Feiyan’s willpower to keep from pulling her hand away and run from the marriage tent into the night forever. Still, her hand trembled slightly as they exchanged marriage wine, which didn’t escape Yixing’s notice.

 

“You’re scared of me?” He asked, looking slightly amused. Feiyan huffed and placed her cup onto the table with as much decorum as she could manage. 

 

“No.” She replied simply, and rose from the table to walk away. She shrieked as Yixing came from behind her and picked her up easily before striding across the room and depositing her onto the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Feiyan demanded as she pushed futilely at Yixing hovering over her.

 

“Is this what you’re afraid of?” Yixing asked coolly, his hands pressing on her shoulders to keep her from moving. 

 

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Feiyan huffed stubbornly, turning her face away from him. 

 

“Liar.” Yixing scoffed as he roughly pulled her back to look at him and leaned close to her face, “All of you are liars. I will never trust what someone of the Ming people say.” Feiyan steadied her gaze and narrowed her eyes.

 

“And I will never trust what a Mongol says.” She snapped, “Don’t make it sound like I wanted to come here.” To her surprise, Yixing laughed and pulled away.

 

“Good.” He said, “At least we have a sense of mutual understanding. I don’t want a unwanted wife clinging to me all the time anyway.” Feiyan flinched at being called unwanted, but swallowed and walked over to the dresser to pull out a dagger instead. Yixing frowned as she walked back over to the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” He demanded. Feiyan pulled up her sleeve and drew the length of the blade across the smooth skin of her upper arm, cutting it enough to cause blood to flow through the cut. Then, she held out her arm and let the blood drip onto the bedsheets below.

 

“Now you won’t be obligated to do anything tonight.” She replied simply as she replaced the dagger into the dresser. Yixing looked from the bed to Feiyan and back again, then burst out laughing again. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Feiyan asked as she sat down at the table. Yixing rose from the bed and walked over to lean close to Feiyan.

 

“Princess, sometimes I really don’t know if I should be impressed by your intellect or disgusted by the fact that I have to marry a person like you as my Crown Princess.” He said, a smirk on his lips. Feiyan felt her cheeks flush at the indirect insult and shoved him away.

 

“Neither.” She replied hotly. Yixing chuckled and turned away from Feiyan.

 

“I will never consummate our marriage, Princess Feiyan.” He said coldly, “Don’t expect to gain anything from me. I would rather die childless than have children with a Ming princess like you.”  Feiyan lifted her chin and returned the cold glare.

 

“I would never even dream of it.” She swore.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Morning _

 

Feiyan looked down in distaste at the new set of clothes spread out on the bed in front of her. The colors were deep and rich, unlike the smooth light hues that had decorated her clothes in the Ming palace. The style was completely different, with the skirt short to allow for freedom of movement, and her usual slippers replaced by a pair of knee high socks and boots. Feiyan sighed and waved at her maids to take the clothes away.

 

“You’re not going to wear it?” Feiyan stiffened as she heard Yixing’s voice from behind her. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face before turning around. Her husband stood in the entrance of the tent, likely returning from morning court with the Khan. His tall frame stood outlined in the bright morning light, the rays of the sun lightening his dark hair to a creamy brown color. His clothes fitted his body perfectly, outlining the muscles toned from military training. Feiyan swallowed hard as her heart skipped a beat. 

 

_ Stop it! He may be handsome, but that’s all he’s got! _

 

“I see no need to wear Mongolian clothing.” She replied as she tilted her chin up confidently, “I find my own clothes much more comfortable.” Yixing blew out his breath slowly and walked over to her.

 

“You still speak as if Mongolia and you are separate entities.” He said as he looked down at her. Feiyan swallowed hard again, steeling herself against his domineering stature and gaze. 

 

“Because we are separate entities.” She replied coolly, “I didn’t marry of my own free will, and hence I can keep my identity separate from you barbarians if I’d like.” Yixing’s face darkened at the derogatory comment, and Feiyan’s breath caught in her throat as he grabbed her by the chin and leaned close.

 

“Well unfortunately for you Princess, whether or not you like it here, you’ve become one of us.” He sneered, “I suppose that makes you a barbarian too. So start getting used to our barbaric ways and wearing our barbaric clothing. I’d rather not have an embarrassing Crown Princess.”  Feiyan pulled herself free from his grasp and glared at the prince. 

 

“Make me.” She challenged, “I’d like to see you try. But before you do, I’d advise you to remember whose lineage is the one ultimately in charge.” Feiyan knew she had won when she saw Yixing’s expression change, and she smirked at him defiantly before lifting her skirts and leaving their tent.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Yixing _

 

Yixing felt rage build up in his chest as Feiyan shot him a defiant smirk before rendering him speechless with one insulting comment after another. 

 

“This is why I don’t trust people from Ming!” He growled as he slammed his fist down onto the table. The royalty were by far the worst, taught to view the Mongolian people as lower in status and fully under Ming control. All of which was, of course, true to a certain extent. But there was no need for Feiyan to put it the way she had, and all over a set of clothes! With her long skirts, she’d trip and fall flat on her face in no time. When that happened, not only would she look bad, but he’d look bad for being unable to culture his own wife! With so many people looking to pull him down from his position, that was the last thing Yixing wanted to happen. A loud shriek came from outside, and Yixing looked out of the tent entrance to see his wife sprawled in the arms of another man.


	4. Day one

_ Feiyan _

 

“What a pain.” Feiyan muttered as she stormed from the marriage tent with a huff. There was no way she’d ever put on Mongolian clothing! Despite her resolve however, a few steps on the camp grounds told Feiyan why Mongolian women preferred to dress differently from her own people. The ground wasn’t smooth in the least bit, and Feiyan’s silk shoes proved to be little defense against the rocks and bumps in the dirt. A few steps away from the tent, her foot caught against the edge of her skirts, and Feiyan yelped as she found herself toppling forward. 

 

“Woah there!” A male voice cried, and Feiyan suddenly found herself caught in a pair of muscular arms. She blinked in confusion, frozen for a moment, until the male voice spoke again.

 

“Are you okay, Sister-in-law?” The voice asked. Feiyan looked up into a pair of sparkling brown eyes, and she slowly became aware of how she was nearly sprawled across the broad shoulders of the young man who had caught her mid-fall. She cleared her throat and hopped away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

 

“Yes, I’m alright.” She replied, ducking her head for a moment before peeking up at the man in front of her. His hair was a richer ebony than Yixing’s, and it lay free in long braids falling down his back. His features were sharp and focused, like a sculpture shaped carefully out of marble. His rich brown eyes sparkled with his amused smile, but Feiyan could feel something else lay behind its beauty. There was strength and power behind those eyes, like a hawk circling the skies and looking down from above. She felt that no little detail could ever escape from the man’s gaze. At the same time, the whole package was ridiculously enticing to look at. 

 

“Sister-in-law?” The man queried curiously, and Feiyan looked away as she realized she had been staring.

 

“Excuse me.” She mumbled, her cheeks flushing again as she fumbled for something to cover up her breach of decorum, “I...don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you Yixing’s brother?” The man nodded and bowed.

 

“I am Yilong, Yixing’s eldest brother.” He replied, “It is an honor to meet you at last, Sister-in-law. I wanted to greet you last night, but you were otherwise occupied with the marriage rites.” Feiyan shook her head and smiled.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Brother-in-law.” She said with a curtsey. Yilong grinned.

 

“Please call me Yilong.” He said, “We are going to be family after all, so there’s no need to act like strangers.” Yilong looked at her dirt smudged skirt and chuckled.

 

“Is there somewhere you need to go? It seems like you aren’t very used to traveling over unpaved ground yet.” 

 

“I just wanted to explore.” Feiyan replied, “I was barely able to see anything before the wedding.” Yilong held out a hand to her.

 

“May I have the honor of being your guide?” He asked pleasantly, “I’ll make sure you don’t fall this time.” Feiyan giggled.

 

“I trust that you won’t, Yilong.” She said as she reached out to take his outstretched hand. Before their fingers touched however, someone yanked Feiyan back, and she looked up in surprise into Yixing’s glowering face. 

 

“Hello brother.” He said smoothly, a hint of displeasure underlying his voice, “It seems like you have officially met my wife.” Yilong returned the smile, neatly folding his arms behind his back.

 

“Indeed I have.” He replied, “She is a very lovely woman. In fact, I was about to take her around the camp.” Yixing’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” He said, yanking Feiyan closer to him, “I can look after my own woman.”

 

“Don’t talk about me like an object!” Feiyan protested, but Yixing promptly ignored her. Yilong tiled his head slightly as he looked at Feiyan.

 

“She doesn’t look very comfortable like that though, brother.” He said, “You should let her do as she wants.” Yixing smirked.

 

“When you get married brother, you can let your wife do as she wants.” He replied, “But until then, I will deal with my wife as I see fit.” Feiyan swallowed hard as she looked from one brother to the other. The air was nearly crackling with the tension between them. Just what was going on?

 

“What lively conversation so early in the morning.” A deep voice interrupted the tense conversation before Yilong could reply, and the trio looked up to see the Khan approach.

 

“Father.” The brothers bowed respectfully, and Feiyan quickly ducked into a curtsey. 

 

“I was just offering to show Princess Feiyan around.” Yilong replied, “But it seems like I’ve evoked Yixing’s jealousy.”

 

“I was not jealous!” Yixing protested hotly, looking sharply at his brother. The Khan laughed.

 

“It is alright to be jealous, Yixing.” He said with a smile, “I’m glad that you like her so much.” Yixing huffed and grumbled something under his breath. The Khan looked over at Feiyan and his smile faded slightly.

 

“Princess, why aren’t you wearing the clothes I had picked out for you?” He asked, “Are they not to your liking?” Feiyan froze, her brain rushing to find an answer that wouldn’t insult the Khan. She turned her head slightly to look at Yixing, who pointedly kept his eyes away.

 

_ He didn’t tell me the Khan personally ordered the clothes chosen! _

 

Feiyan cleared her throat as she quickly ran through the knowledge of Mongols she had.

 

“Of course not, Great Khan.” She replied with a little smile, “The clothes were beautiful. But you see, it has not been very long since I left the home I grew up in, so it will take some time for me to get accustomed to living here. At the spur of a moment, I cannot possibly change everything including my way of dress. I feel that by maintaining my Ming style of dress, I can still keep some of my home with me.” Her words were greeted with silence, and Feiyan gulped as she waited for an angry order for her to be punished for insolence. Instead, laughter reached her ears a moment later, and she peeked up cautiously to see that the sound was coming from the Khan. The Khan smiled as he looked at Yixing.

 

“Yixing, it seems like I was not wrong to choose Princess Feiyan as your wife.” He said, “She holds values that are completely in line with our people. You must treat her well, do you understand?” Yixing took a deep breath and plastered on a smile before answering.

 

“Of course, Father.” He replied, “I will cherish her well.” If the Khan hadn’t been standing in front of her, Feiyan would have scoffed at his words. Cherish? If only the Khan had heard what he had said to her in the marriage tent just a few minutes earlier. The Khan continued on his way, and Yixing grabbed Feiyan by the arm.

 

“Come with me.” He hissed. Before Feiyan could make a word of protest, he dragged her away from Yilong and back into their tent.

 

“Stay away from Yilong.” Yixing snapped as soon as his furious glare sent the servants scurrying out. Feiyan lifted her chin defiantly.

 

“Why should I do that?” She replied, “I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I could care less as long as he treats me well.”

 

“I don’t care who you’re friends with here.” Yixing hissed, “But Yilong is out of the question.” Feiyan huffed and turned away.

 

“Don’t drag me into your sibling rivalry.” She said firmly, “I’m not interested.”

 

“You don’t have a choice if you get too close to him!” Yixing growled, yanking her around by the shoulder. Feiyan yelped as his hand clamped onto where she had cut herself the night before, and Yixing drew back immediately. He cleared his throat, looking slightly apologetic for a moment before continuing.

 

“I’ll say it again.” He said, “You can be friends with the entire empire, for all I care. But Yilong is completely out of the question.” 

 

“And if I insist?” Feiyan asked coolly. A slight flicker of emotion leapt through Yixing’s eyes, but a cold stillness replaced it a few moments later.

 

“If you insist,” He replied, “Then you’ll just have to suffer the consequences.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

_ Yixing _

 

“It’s not like you, to argue with Yilong in the open.” Yixing looked up from stroking his horse’s nose to see Yifan lounging in the stable entrance.

 

“He got too close.” Yixing replied simply. 

 

“To Princess Feiyan.” Yifan replied, “You don’t even like her. Why are you acting like he stepped on your tail?” Yixing bit his lip and didn’t respond. Yifan sighed and walked over to Yixing.

 

“Is it still because of that?” He asked as he slid Yixing’s hand off the horse, “It’s been years, Yixing. Even now, when Yilong gets remotely close to something related to you, all your defenses go up.” Yixing sighed and turned to look at his brother.

 

“Just because time has passed doesn’t mean I have to forget.” He replied, “Time doesn’t heal all wounds, brother.” 

 

“We never did find proof it was Yilong’s doing.” Yifan reminded him. 

 

“I’ll find it one day.” Yixing said firmly, “One day, I’ll tear him down once and for all.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Yifan added, “Why are you getting defensive because of Feiyan? If you don’t like her, Yilong wouldn’t use her to plot against your place as Crown Prince.”

 

“Because the last time I thought it wouldn’t happen, it did.” Yixing replied with a deep sigh, “Since then, I’ve learned that it never hurts to be overly cautious. Even if I don’t like the princess, that won’t stop Yilong from using her against me. That’s just the way he is.” Yifan sighed and patted Yixing on the shoulder.

 

“Just don’t overdo it.” He reminded his younger brother, “She’s still an important political player.” Yixing sighed again and nodded.

 

“I know.” He replied, “But she just gets on my nerves all the time! If I say one thing, she has to argue for the opposite.” Yifan chuckled.

 

“Patience, brother. Princess Feiyan isn’t the typical docile woman.” He said, “She’s been the Emperor’s favorite daughter since birth, groomed and trained to be the perfect princess. Now all of a sudden, she’s been married off against her will to a foreign country. It’s only natural that she feels the need to resist everything.”

 

“It doesn’t mean I have to like her.” Yixing muttered with a pout.

 

“I’m not saying you have to like her.” Yifan replied, “But at least act the part when Father is looking. It’s even more important that you do so when the Miao delegation comes to visit next month.” Yixing groaned.

 

“I almost forgot about that…” He grumbled, “Father wanted me to personally oversee the preparations.” Yifan patted Yixing on the arm one more time before heading out of the stable.

 

“Put on a good show brother,” He said as he left, “Every pair of eyes will be watching to see the Crown Prince’s ability to host visiting royalty. The last thing we need is a complete mess. That includes acting properly with Feiyan while they’re here.” Yixing rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not making any promises!” He called as Yifan left. Yixing huffed and picked up a brush to resume stroking his horse.  Feiyan’s stubborn face wafted up in front of his eyes, and Yixing groaned as he shook his head furiously to clear the image. 

 

_ I can’t believe it’s only day one. _


End file.
